dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The World of Private Military corperations
metal_gear_solid_v__ground_zeroes_by_patrickbrown-d7fnexu.jpg Metal-gear-solid-4-guns-of-the-patriots--20080521004505816.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Ground-Zeroes_screenshot-10-620x348.jpg Metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-playstation-portable-psp-005.jpg MIDDLEEASTREDZONE_3.jpg A private military company or private military corporation (PMC), also known as a private military security company (PMSC) or private force (PF), is a non-state organization composed of professional soldiers, which provides various military services in exchange for monetary or material compensation. PMCs consisting of a singular member or individual members of a PMC are referred to as private military contractors. PMCs not only directly participate in battle, they also undertake a large variety of other military responsibilities, such as logistics, maintenance, and transport operations, acting as strategic and tactical advisers, and overseeing the training and education of local military assets. In order to comply with international laws, the position of PMCs is described as being different to that of mercenaries, and the term is often avoided due to the stigma associated with it. The hiring of mercenaries is a common practice in the history of armed conflict. They are also sometimes referred to as an "Army without a country," in reference to the fact that they don't answer to one nation. They can also be used to field test several in-development weapons when the military itself is constrained from doing so on their own terms. Nonetheless, PMCs do have their limits, however: PMCs (at least by 2018) cannot directly use state-of-the-art military-grade systems (for example, military-grade aircraft drones such as the MQ-320s), especially on American soil, although they can get them launched by the Military provided they possessed the right connections. In addition, PMCs are also required by law to have their contractors be fully informed about having to die in battle, including if the method of death was a built-in self-destruct device that activated when falling in battle. Listed below will be a good sum of the PMC's within the world as of now. The Wolf Batallion OcelotUnitMGSV.png The Wolf Batallion Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan. They were once a bunch of gangsters, before there mob boss hired military commanders to train them all into soliders.. The Kagemaru clan has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD upon there first few years of creation.The Wolf Batallion was created by Keyome Tasanagi after spectating Thomas Flint and his small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. Keyome Tasanagi dispatches the The Wolf Batallion all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval. The Lost Legion Be1Abu7.jpg The Ascendancy is the Black Parade taken over by the Trinity of Sin, after moving to New Nexus and becoming Mayor Jericho uses them as a private military company (PMC) which provides armed security services to New Nexus. PMCs refer to their staff as "security contractors" or "private military contractors It was founded and led by CEO Jericho Serizawa and is the largest, if not the most powerful private company in the world. Heroes Inc 54adba8b35f8b.png The Heroes Inc is an organization of Vigilantes, created by Densuke Mifunae. This group is for those who have a craving for violence and money, but ultimately serving a greater purpose in the fight for justice. Heroes For Hire is basically an organization of Bounty Hunters, that take on odd jobs for money. Anything from protections, to infiltrations and escort missions, body guards. Even misc. things like cleaning, assistant bartending, What really matters is the payment, as the Heroes For Hire are indeed "heroes" but are not unlimited on supplies (to a degree) so a price is needed to be paid. However that does not mean they won't go out of their way to help the innocent. At there core, The HFH are here to serve and protect, accomplishing things the law themselves cannot do. More importantly the HFH are a team. If a task can't be tackled alone, you'll always have someone who can have your back in any situation. The Heroes for Hire do what the cops can't tackle, handle the rising number of supervillanry in the city, and most of all appeal to the city. They let the common man know, that there is someone there when they're not fast enough to dial 911, or when you're in a situation where speech is silent, and you can't cry out. Category:Directory Category:Information Category:PMC